The present invention relates to a dialysate bag assembly and more particularly, concerns a plurality of dialysate bags in an assembly, arranged to be filled at the same time and suitable for the daily needs of a patient undergoing continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis.
With the advent of continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD), more reliance is placed on the patient's independence and ability to handle the dialysis needs in the home, rather than in the hospital or doctor's office. The CAPD system used most frequently relies upon the delivery of dialysate from a flexible bag which the patient rolls up and wears during the time the dialysate is dwelling in the peritoneal cavity. During this dwell time, the patient has complete freedom of movement, even though the bag remains connected to the tubing inserted in the patient. When the dwell time has been completed, the patient allows the peritoneal cavity to drain with the used dialysate once again being collected into the flexible bag which the patient has unrolled. Once this dialysate collection is completed, the patient disconnects the used bag and contents, and connects a new, filled dialysate bag and starts the cycle over again. CAPD may require four (4) to five (5) dialysate exchanges daily of approximately two (2) liters at each exchange. Part of the independence which CAPD provides includes the reliance on the patient to prepare the dialysis according to the physician's prescription, fill the bags as needed from a delivery system and, of course, maintain the regimen which is required for satisfactory dialysis to treat the underlying condition of the patient. Providing a CAPD system for home use which is simple, non-complicated and convenient is the ultimate goal for this type of approach in dialysis. One of these conveniences is a system which would allow the patient to make his daily needs at one filling from the delivery system, rather than having to fill each bag separately that the patient will be using during the daily period. It is to such a daily dialysate bag approach that the present invention is directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,750 discloses a multiple bag blood storage unit which allows the filling of a plurality of plastic containers with blood from the main unit. No protective container assembly is disclosed in this patent which would also serve to assist the user in carrying the filled units. The blood bag system disclosed in the aforementioned patent requires a hermetic seal between the main storage unit and the conduit means which feeds the smaller containers. Such a hermetically sealed environment is not necessary in the home-type dialysis system, although an aseptic connection and filling technique is requisite for peritoneal dialysis.